


Shake It Out

by Kt_fairy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Eric is not a fan of Kent Parson, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Hockey happens sometimes, Jack being Jack, Jack protection squad 2k16, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack show's what he's made of, Bitty's worry is in direct correlation with his love, burnt bridges with Kent are still smouldering, The Falconer's love their awkward son, SMH love their awkward dad, emotions and hockey happen, and Jack wear's Versace (pray for Eric Richard Bittle.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Out

 

 

Jack, as sports analysts always liked to bring up on the rare occasion he played anything less than perfect, was not his dad.

 Dad Bob Zimmermann was certainly not the quick tempered, quick fisted, firebrand of a player everyone knew as Bad Bob Zimmermann. The man Bitty knew was thoughtful and kind, caring, intelligent, who loved his family so deeply it made Bitty want to tear up when he thought about it.

 Jack had been well known on the college circuit for his calm on the ice and it was slowly transferring into the NHL. ‘Look at that fucker’s composure, fucking princely is what it is. God dam that profile makes me wet!’ Shitty liked to rant over group chat whenever the camera’s went in expecting Jack to start swinging, but most of the time he was the one trying to break up the fights. The only one he ever had any claim to starting was the brawl after Bitty got stretchered off the ice with concussion and that was well and truly finished by Holster who was doing his best to crush a dude’s windpipe.

 Bitty could readily admit he had been surprised when Jack shoved Kent Parson after a dirty, elbow to the gut check that had the Haus up in arms. The Falc’s and Ace’s had played a few times now and the worse that had happened between them, if anything happened at all, was cold looks and bumped shoulders. A few angry words were exchanged before Kent took a swing that only missed because Jack swerved backwards, Tater coming between them to shove Kent into the boards so hard it made Bitty wince.

 That got the rest of the players skating in and a standoff broke out with lots of shoving and ref’s blowing whistles. Bitty watched Jack skate back to the Falc’s bench and speak to the coach, slipping over the boards to sit down as they tried to change his line in the middle of the fight. 

“Fuck **yeah** sent that brat the **fuck off**! What is that guy's PROBLEM!” Dex ranted as Parson skated around trying to avoid the ref who had just given Tater a penalty and was about to do the same to him.

“If a dude is getting pissy cause Jack’s overtaken him in points and assists then he should stop starting shit and try playing better.” Nursey commented dryly, which coming from him was ranting, looking up at Dex who threw his hands up as if to say 'e _xactly_!'

“I thought they were friends from the Q? He used to come and visit didn’t he?” Tango asked, peering around Whiskey to look expectantly at Bitty.

“Oh umm...yeah he came once. To a Kegster. Didn’t talk to Jack for too long though, Lardo spent her time destroying him at beer pong.”

“Why did he come if he didn’t want to hang out with Jack?” 

“Think it was the other way, Tango.”

“Why was tha…” Whiskey elbowed him hard in the middle and Tango shut up with a “ooop”, glancing over at Dex and Nursey who were shaking their heads at him.

“It was very good of Tater to step in but I don’t think Jack needed it, he could have skated himself out of that fight he’s so amazing on the ice, right Bitty?” Chowder asked as the players finally got back to the game.

“Yeah.” Bitty sighed, feeling a little swell of smugness when the camera showed Kent getting in the penalty box with not much grace. “He is amazing.”

 There was a chorus of agreeing noises from the gathered team, it turning into a yell of derision when the puck went straight through Snowy’s legs. Styles, the Frog from from Nevada, threw his arms in the air and cheered until he noticed the look Ollie and Wicks were giving him.

 Next time the camera went to Jack he was sat facing away from the ice with Marty bent in close to talk to him, supportive hand running over his back. Bitty’s heart rocketed up into his throat and he swore he went cold, Montréal in the winter cold, at the thought of Jack having a panic attack at a game, on camera, live to hundreds of thousands of people.

 The image must have been showing on the jumbotron as a chant started up amongst the Falc’s fans. “ZIMMS! ZIMMS! ZIMMS! ZIMMS! ZIMMS! ZIMMS!” slowly getting faster until Jack turned around with a small, fragile smile on his face and a big cheer went up, Jack going red under his helmet as he waved, beaming bashfully.

 “That’s my Jack.” Bitty whispered to himself, clutching his drink to his chest.

 “...this is a true sign of how good sportsmanship and being a solid player can endear you to the fans. Zimmermann has been playing phenomenally this roadie, no-one will forget his shootout performance against the Schooners anytime soon.” “I don’t think I’ve seen fans get behind a player on the bench like this before, Joe…” The commentators were saying, quickly being talked over by Dex and Nursey bickering over whether they could use some of the Ace's defensive plays or if that would be betraying their ex-captain.

 Jack came on again at the start of the third period with the score 4-1 to the Ace's and seemed to be flying on the support of the fan’s. He tore up the ice like it was choreographed, leaving the crowd in the Haus breathless as he scored once, twice, assisted Thirdy, skated rings around Parse when his line came back on near the end, zipping a puck straight past the Ace’s goalies head with 10 seconds to go and the Haus exploded just like the stadium did, the Frogs jumping on Styles when he collapsed on the floor in agony.

Bitty had never been more in love.

Half an hour after the game ended, whilst everyone was eating celebration pie and egging Nursey on to write a poem about Jack's Hatty, Bitty’s phone chimed.

 

    **Jack**

9:01PM

 Don't be worried, I am fine. The thing with Kent just threw me for a bit. Marty was making sure I was okay. I love you xxx

 

**ERB**

   9:02PM

 Of course I am worried!!! Baby I was worried to death and I am SO happy you are okay you made me so proud tonight you call me as soon as you get home I want to tell you myself. Then I will tell you in person tomorrow _avec beaucoup de baises_. Love you ssoo much  <3<3<3

 

**Jack**

   9:05PM

 Haha _d’accord, jusqu’à plus tard_. xxxxxx

 

Bitty pressed his phone to his chest and looked up to find Whiskey smiling at him. “Quite a match, huh?” He asked quietly.

“Never a dull moment when an ex-captain is on the TV that’s for sure.”

“He is something else. When you...does he know how great we all think he is?”

The unexpected question threw Bitty for a moment and he blinked at Whiskey to make sure he had not confused him for Tango. “I...think our volume when we go to Falc’s games gives it away.”

“Yeah but that’s Hockey bro’s being bro’s, do you tell him about us watching the games?”

 Bitty was caught, the other guys were more than content to leave Jack and Bitty’s closeness in the platonic zone so sure were they that Jack Zimmermann was straight, so a lot of Bitty's slip ups were covered. It seemed quiet, thoughtful, self contained Whiskey had not been so easily fooled. 

“Sometimes I...if the conversation is going that way I do. Don’t wanna sound like a broken record, ya know?”

“My avozinha always told me you should let people know the good they do. I felt more a part of the team since we all started watching Falc’s games together, I get the guys now, and...would you tell him? I think Jack should know that. Please?”

 Bitty pulled Whiskey into a hug. “I will do, and he will be so touched.” He put Whiskey as arms length to look at him. “And I’m so happy an' relieved you are feelin’ the team now, you have no idea!”

“Hey Bit’s, why the love in?” Nursey asked, slinging an arm around his shoulders and nearly stabbing Bitty in the face with his fork.

 Bitty winked at Whiskey whose ears went red, “Oh ya know, Whisky and I plannin’ on eloping to Vegas.” That got Tango whipping around to look at them with wide, alarmed eyes while the rest of the team started yelling the wedding march at an obnoxious level.

 

 

                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Tater, I am so sorry about that penalty…”

 A heavy arm was slung around Jack’s neck, his shoulder bouncing off Tater’s pads. “Why sorry, Zimmboni, you do not make me push the guy.”

“I…”

“I see you do not like each-other in games before, now he try and punch you? No one punch my rookie or my friend. Yes?”

“Tater…”

“You do same for me? “

“ Of course.” Jack said without hesitation. “Not that you’d need me too.”

“That’s spirit.” Tater laughed. “You play great today, make us all very proud.”

 Jack felt himself blush and ducked his head, he had already been bundled on the ice and in the post match interviews so was prepared to take being told that with good grace. “Thanks.” Tater gave him a parting shake and made his way to his cubby, picking up his chirping with Snowy from where they left off at strategy.

 He changed and showered feeling happy if a little overwhelmed, unsure if that was because of Kent, the game, the lack of reaction to his wobble, or all three. Georgia braved the locker room to make them pose for a picture for The Falc’s twitter and Jack was dragged into the middle of it while just in his pants, throwing his head back to laugh as Poots covered his nipples while shooting the camera a scandalised gasp.

 Marty had slowed up so he could walk out with Jack and he was glad of it, there was something about him that reminded Jack of what comforted him about his papa.

 “ _You played well kiddo. Think that might have been the performance of the season out there.”_ Marty said in French, everyone so used to them chatting away together they only got chirped for it semi-regularly. 

_“Still a lot of Hockey to be played this season. I couldn’t have done it without you guys, honestly.”_

_“We know, but you make us all look good, eh?”_

_“I try.”_

 There was a beat of comfortable silence as they walked which Jack recognised meant a Talk was coming. “ _From what I saw out there you didn’t really do anything to get that reaction from their number 90, now you can tell me to mind my own business and I will, but if this is a thing someone on the team should know about it.”_

 Jack hesitated, used to everyone knowing about him, Kent and the draft. “ _We were in juniors together, we were friends. He got drafted before me.”_

_“Oh...well sounds to me like he shouldn’t be the one with a problem.”_

 For a long time Jack had been the one with so many problems all competing to be the worst, but Kent had always taken things to heart. _“He wanted me to come play with him at the Ace’s when I was looking at signing. And I didn’t, I couldn’t have played with him again and been any good. I think he knows that.”_

 Marty frowned, seemed to think about saying something and then frowned harder. “ _Next Ace’s game we’ll keep him away from you_.”

 “ _Oh no, you don’t…”_

_“It doesn’t do the team any good seeing you like that, and him making you have an attack in front of an arena of people is really not good for you.”_

 Jack was lucky it had been an emotional response more than anything, he had not really needed Marty's comfort but it helped, hearing french always relaxed him. The team had been briefed on his disorder after he signed and had always been supportive of him but they had never _seen_ it until today's game. A cold feeling settled in his stomach as he remembered the two goals Snowy let in just after he came off.

 Something must have shown on his face because Marty looked suddenly chastened. “ _We had all these plans to sit down and talk your anxiety out with you once you settled in but you had it under control, so we let it go. Maybe we shouldn't have, but don’t blame_ _yourself for what's on us_." Marty put his hand on Jack's back and he felt a little less off-balance. _"The Ace’s almost beat us because they’re good and Snowy is not a goalkeeping genius no matter what he says.”_

 “ _I am on top of it, just didn't expect that fight with Kent. It won't happen again”_

 _“I know it won't, Jack. There's always someone who knows which button to press, yours just does something a bit_ _different_." He put a large hand on Jack's shoulder. _"When we watch tape on Monday it’ll be talked about and some of the guys won't tread carefully 'cause they're dumb-asses but they won't mean it. We got your back, like you got ours winning the game single handed.”_ Marty ruffled Jack’s hair as they stepped outside into the parking lot, most of the team crowded around the steps of the bus.

  
“Fucking hell, what’s Poots done now.” Snowy groused from behind them, making them both jump. He shot them a sullen look as he strode past. “I heard my name amongst all that french, got my fucking eye on you Marty. Great game Jack, you destroyed the bastards.”

 

 

                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 Bitty had a lot of things to be happy about in his life. His own health, the health of his parents, going to a good college, great friends, Jack Zimmermann’s ass in Versace that cost more than half of Bitty’s wardrobe.

 He rolled his eyes to heaven and thanked the Lord and Italy for that last one.

 Leaning his elbows on his knee’s he watched Jack flick through his closet to find the right suit bag for the steel grey number Bitty loved and which Jack wore frequently ever since he told him. The jacket was over his shoulder, shirtsleeves pushed up to his elbows, the perfectly crisp white shirt doing nothing to hide the strength across his back and upper arms, the pants tailored to within an inch of their life to accommodate _that_ _ass._

“Keeping yourself busy, eh?” Bitty jumped from the revelry he had fallen into to find Jack Zimmermann wearing just briefs and a dress shirt standing in front of him, hands on his hips.

 Grabbing the tails of his shirt Bitty tugged Jack in closer, slipping his hands under the hem so he could rest them on the dimples just above Jack's ass. “Yep, thinking about how _proud_ I am of you for that interview today, how well you handled that Parse question…”

“Georgia told me what to say there.”

 “...and how spectacular you are playing this season.”

Jack dipped his head shyly, shifting a little closer. “Thanks, I…getting a Hatty in the third period was pretty good.”

 Jack let himself be tugged around so he could flop back onto the bed, destroying his already ruined neat TV hair. Bitty swung a leg over Jack’s middle, leaning his weight on his shoulder joints so he could make an attempt at looming. “It was incredible. You’re incredible for that, and you know what else?” Jack seemed to think about it before shaking his head. “Everyone watching you play, not me, not Ransom or Holster, not Tango, not a roadie, _you_ is what has got Whiskey feeling part of the team.”

“Hey, no! That’s not _me_ doing that…” 

“He wanted me to tell you all that, sweetheart.”

 Jack blushed, looking away from Bitty. “I’m glad he can feel a part of the team, I didn’t...I only clicked in the Juniors when I was with Kenny, ‘cause of me pressuring myse...It was in Sophmore year at Samwell that I felt at home and it’s good Whiskey has that. Really great, having a team around you is...great.”

Bitty nuzzled at Jack’s face until he turned so Bitty could kiss him, melting into the bed like chocolate on a summer pavement, one hand on Bitty’s ass and the other cupping his face so gently Bitty almost melted himself.

“You do good Jack, and you are good, never let anyone, not even _Parson,_ tell you otherwise.” Even after he had called Jack a one trick pony and tried to punch him in the middle of a game Jack still maintained he was just as guilty of the 'Thing With Parse' as Parse was (Bitty was sure he was going for a sainthood), but the word ‘worthless’ still rung loudly in Bitty’s head from the Kegster. Jack had chewed him out plenty but he had never sunk that low, “...and I wanna try something you might like.”

Jack tilted his head. “Food or sex?” 

 Bitty laughed, “As much as I am lookin’ forward to a big ol’ breakfast tomorrow, you’ve been walking around in a fancy suit long enough for me to need to get my hands all over that lovely ass o’ yours.”

“Nursey write that piece of poetry for you, eh?”

“I’ll have you know that was a Bittle original!”

“Ooh, so that feeling I’m having right now is honour.”

 “Sure is.” Bitty grinned, going down on his elbows to kiss Jack again, working his way along the sharp line of his jaw and down his neck to nuzzle at the dip at the base of his throat, working his way up back up to nip on an earlobe. “Can I try making you come from just fingering you?”

 Jack gasped in a shuddered breath, pressing his forehead to Bitty’s shoulder for a moment. “I don’t know if I can do that.” He swallowed. “But I wanna try, I do. Yes,”

Bitty pressed a kiss to his hair. “Do you wanna use traffic lights tonight?” They never did anything really worthy of a safeword but when anxiety and the drive to be better met inexperience that was working off mostly research and confidence it helped sometimes to have clear stop, pause, and go signals.

 Which was how Bitty got to the point in his life where he had Jack spread out on the bed looking devastating in a rumpled and sweaty unbuttoned shirt, hips and thighs covered in faint hickey’s, cock red and twitching against his stomach, fingers digging into the headboard as he panted, “ _Orange! Orange, orange!_ ” at Bitty who had two fingers jamming into his prostate.

 He gently pulled out, running his clean hand up Jack’s calf. “You are doing so beautifully, sweetheart, so wonderfully. Gosh if only you could see you now.”

 Jack looked up at him as he breathed deeply, eyes glassy and lips bitten until they were swollen, pushing away the hair that was sticking to his forehead. “Go again.”

“I only just stopped, sure you don’t need longer?”

“Stopping feels worse.”

“Worse!? Baby we can do something else…”

“No, I’m gonna do this.” He said, eyes setting in determination. “I wanna do this.”

“Okay,” Bitty muttered against the inside of Jack’s knee. He knew this had something to do with the game, knew Jack pushed himself too hard sometimes, knew Kent could get to him with more ease than probably even Kent knew. He also knew Jack was trying to re-balance, no longer the boy that let himself self-destruct because it had become easier than holding himself together, knew he would never put Bitty in the position of doing something to him he did not like. “I trust you.”

“Trust you too.” Jack said smiling softly, eyes bright, and Bitty felt the need to roll around in the sheets giggling for half an hour because he loved this boy so much.

 He let himself be pulled down for a slow and languid kiss, Jack’s fingers in his hair as his own slipped back into him, staying close as Jack’s breath hitched into a gasp against his temple as Bitty crooked his fingers. “ _Ouis, Bits, mon dieu_!”

 Bitty pulled back to kiss his cheekbone, his warm pink mouth, his sweaty collarbone, his flushed chest. Jack craned his head up to try and catch Bitty’s lips again but collapsed back onto the pillows with a loud moan as a twist of Bitty’s fingers had him arching up.

“When I come and stay in the Summer.” Bitty murmured, running his free hand up the shifting muscles on the inside of Jack’s thighs that tensed whenever he clenched around his fingers and _lord above_ Bitty was _aching_ in his briefs. “Every week I’m gonna make love to you so you feel like this, so I get to see you lookin’ like this, so wrecked and gorgeous. And, of course, helping you work off all those pie’s I’ll leave lying around.”

 Jack smiled, digging his heels into the sheets to get the leverage to swivel his hips down on Bitty’s fingers. To look at Jack no-one would ever think he could dance as well as he could, not as well as Bitty and certainly not as well as Ransom, but good enough that it had taken a whole day for Bitty to get over the shock of how Jack moved his hips when Lardo got him up and dancing one night on a Roadie. The way he could move them in bed had Bitty wanting to go to church. “Gonna help me out with my cardio and flexibility, eh?”

“Anything for the Falc’s.” Bitty grinned, leaning in to run his lips over a silvery stretchmark on his hip.

“So all this is just for _aah..._ free merch then, eh?”

“Oh no, honey, no! The free tickets as well!”

 Jack pressed his head into the pillows as he laughed, looking so lovely flushing up to his ears as they both became aware of a wet, filthy noise from Bitty moving his fingers fast and deep inside him. The noise continued when Bitty rubbed the pads of his fingers over Jack’s prostate and he threw his arm over his eyes as he let out little, “a _h, ah, ah, crisse Bits, ah”_ noises.

 Bitty ran his lips all over Jack’s chest and shoulders, kissing from his shapely cupids-bow to his ears, getting a handful of soft brown hair and tugging. “You gonna come, handsome?” 

“I think so.” Jack panted, moving his arm to rest on his forehead so he could look at Bitty.

“I can tell, you always look so sweet before you come sugar.” He pushed himself up, watching Jack’s dick twitch against his stomach, wanting so badly to get his mouth on it and feeling his dick throb in response as Jack began to come. “That’s it Jack, you’re doin' so well. You’re wonderful, fuck look at you.” Bitty cooed, planting a hand on Jack’s hip as he nearly writhed off the bed, gabbling in french as he spurted all over his chest.

 “What colour we at, honey?” Bitty asked, keeping his fingers rubbing against Jack’s prostate, his dick still twitching even though he had stopped coming.

“ _Vert_!” Jack keened out loudly, throwing his head back into the pillow and smacking his hands onto the headboard as he came again, his cum hitting Bitty on the wrist. 

 He was about to ask for a colour one more time but the noises Jack was making had taken on a edge of pain, heels scrabbling on the sheets. No matter how good he looked like this Bitty had no desire to ever push Jack physically, he did enough of that to himself, so he lessened the pressure on his prostate, wrapping his hand around Jack's dick to help him through the last of his orgasm.

 When Jack finally stopped coming Bitty swooped down to kiss all over his heated face as he groaned deep in his chest, kissing away the tears from the corner of his eyes and telling him over and over how brilliant he was, how much Bitty adored him.

 Jack’s face twisted when Bitty carefully pulled his fingers out, chest heaving as he lay boneless on the bed, eyes closed. “You alright, honey?”

Jack nodded slowly, cracking his eyes open so a slither of ice blue was looking at Bitty. “I’m floating.” He ground out, smiling a little drunkenly as Bitty kissed his knee. “I don’t think I can help you out though.” 

“Baby don’t you worry about that one bit, you did enough.”

 “You can come on me.” Bitty swallowed hard, palming his dick through his boxers. “I made a mess already.”

 Bitty crawled out from between Jack’s thighs to straddle his hips, being careful of Jack's softening dick, and took himself in hand. He cried out when Jack ran a big, rough palm slowly up from his knee, under his jersey to his chest to press this thumbnail against Bitty’s nipple and he added to mess on Jack’s chest.

 He held himself up on one arm, panting, looking down at Jack gazing up at him like he was the wonderful one, not caring his jersey was hanging into the cum pooling in the dip of Jack’s abs. “I love you.” Jack said earnestly, raw look in his eyes.

“I love you too, my darling, so much.” He nuzzled into kiss him gently on the mouth. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Enjoyed watching you come on me."

"Jack!"

"I did enjoy it, but I wouldn't do it all the time."

"I'm glad. Thank you for trying."

 Jack wiggled his eyebrows. "My pleasure."

 "I'm letting that pass this once." Bitty pushed his hair off his forehead as he kissed him softly. “Just gonna get something to clean you up okay?”

 Jack was half asleep by the time Bitty stumbled back from the bathroom with a wet cloth, gently wiping him clean, taking care to get all the mess out of his chest hair, kissing his throat when he was done.

 Hw roused Jack enough to get his shirt off as Bitty stripped down, rolling onto his side and out of the lube smeared on the sheet so Bitty could nestle his head next to him on the pillow. “ _Merci, mon amore_.” Jack muttered, falling asleep.

“Good night my love.” Bitty let himself be pulled in closer by a hand on his waist, throwing an arm over Jack’s ribs and fitting his head under his chin, breathing in his warmth.

 

                                                               

                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

  Bitty woke up to an arm that was stiff and numb at the same time, surrounded by pale morning light and the smell of Jack and sex, his warmth pressing all down his front where Bitty was spooning him, arm wrapped around Jack with his fingers curling into his chest hair, morning wood resting against the crack of Jack's ass.

  Bitty made a small protesting noise at being awake, at his weird arm, and at having a hard on.

 He let himself sink into the expensive sheets (thank’s Alicia Zimmermann), dozing for a while until Jack sighed deeply and shifted a little, covering Bitty’s hand on his chest with his own and pulling him closer. Bitty, now very aware that his dick was gonna stay like this as long as it was pressing against Jack’s warm skin tried to pull away but Jack had his hand tight so he gave up with a soft sigh, resting his forehead on Jack’s shoulder blade.

 Jack’s skin was so soft, softer than Bitty ever expected from a hardened Hockey player, so smooth Bitty wanted to rub his face all over it.

“Someone’s having a good morning.” Jack growled out in his husky morning voice and Bitty bit back a moan.

“Mmm, how are you?”

“Mmmkay. Slippery.”

Bitty opened his eyes to blink at the top of the curtains he could just see over Jack’s arm as his morning brain processed that, blushing when it clicked. “ _Jack!_ ”

“I am!”

 Bitty managed to untangle his fingers from Jack’s and trailed them down his side and over his ass, pressing his palm into the hard muscle to give Jack the chance to move away before he pressed his middle finger against his hole to feel for himself.

 Jack gasped sharply and Bitty pulled his hand away. “Shit, darling are you…”

"Bit’s.” Jack said, voice with an edge to it that had Bitty snapping his jaw shut. “That was a good noise. See if...see if I’m loose enough still for you to fuck me.”

“Jaaack! Jack you have training tomorrow and last night was…”

“I’ve got all of the day to rest, and all the week to train. I haven’t seen you for nearly three weeks.”

“You’ll be so sore, honey.” 

Jack pinned him with his stupid wolf blue eyes. “I won’t pester if you really don’t want to, but Kent threw me off balance at the game and I _need_ you, need this, cause you keep me balanced, centred, going straight.”

Bitty ran his hand over Jack’s hip so he could cup his balls, “Not that straight.”

Jack laughed at that, a rare uncontrolled one, reaching back to grab Bitty’s ass. “Skating’s no fun without some swerving on that ice every once in awhile.”

“Did you...was that a Beyoncé reference?”

“Ummm, yeah?”

“Dork.” Bitty whispered, smiling into Jack’s skin as he pressed two fingers into him with hardly any resistance. “You still want this?”.

“Yeah Bits, always want you.”

“This boy!” Bitty rolled over to get a condom from the night stand, rolling it on and giving himself an extra coating of lube.

 Jack was tighter than usual around him, Bitty holding one cheek out of the way to check he was not about to do something terrible to Jack, just the thought of it making his dick flag slightly. 

“It's a good thing I know that you do really fancy me.”

“Don’t chirp me while I’m trying not to hurt you, Zimmermann!”

“You won’t hurt me.” Jack said, pushing back against him gently, moaning into a pillow as Bitty ground into him slow and deep, large fingers curling around Bitty’s hip as he tried to get his hands on as much of Jack as he could. He took it slow and steady, the position unusual but the feel, the smell, the sounds Jack made so familiar he muddled through.  What he was doing, what he had done, hit Bitty as his brain woke up; how he had slid into Jack as easy as you please, could have forgone the condom and then done it without moving at all, just got Jack's sleepy consent and fucked him awake. His fingers dug into Jack's skin as he sunk his teeth into the meat of his Trapezius muscle, Jack bucking back so hard he nearly shoved Bitty across the bed. 

 As nice as doing it like this was Bitty hated coming in Jack when not looking at him - it went against all his principles as a southern gentleman! He ended up on his knee’s with Jack’s legs over his shoulders as he almost bent him in half to kiss him, open mouthed and dirty despite the morning breath, Jack pressing back against his thrusts as he came with Jack arms around his shoulders. 

 Bitty tangled his slight, tanned fingers through Jack's larger pale ones as they both jacked him off, kissing over his glistening collarbones when he came, collapsing on his side to curl around Jack’s warm, sweaty body. He stayed curled around him in the bath, on the couch, bringing the giant beanbag into the kitchen so he could make Jack lay there while he made brunch, his fussing happily tolerated until he tried to put a cushion on a dining chair for Jack to sit on. 

“I am not gonna break, Bits! Pre-season training leaves me just as sore all over, let it go!” To prove his point Jack sat down heavily with only a faint wince. 

“I know.” Bitty said, hugging the cushion to his chest. “I’m hardly big enough to, ya know, really hurt you but...I worry so much.”

“Bits.” Jack sighed, a little fond, a little exasperated, still glowing from all that sex. “You don’t need to worry about me physically, that’s never been my problem...”

 Bitty rushed over and held Jack’s face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. “I hurt when you get hurt, cause I love you so much. I cannot bare it, specially when I do it. You’re so important to me, ya’hear?”

“You’ve never hurt me.” Jack stated, pulling Bitty to sit across his lap and wrapping him up in his arms, Bitty suddenly remembering how small he was compared to Jack.  “I don’t want to be something you worry about, sweetheart.” Bitty burrowed into his solid chest, flushing at the rare endearment. “I love your fussing, your notes, your care packages, when you wrap me up in blankets and pin me to the couch. All those little things you do for me it’s...you make it so easy for me to not handle everything on my own, but I _know_ my limits now, I do, physically and mentally." He pressed his lips to Bitty's forehead and spoke quietly. "M’not telling you not to worry at all, I know it comes from love and you do that so fiercely and I would fight to keep that about you. It’s just that you mean so much to me - this relationship does- an’ I don’t want it to lose what makes it good ‘cause...I am not a burden, but it's not an easy mindset to leave behind.”

 "Oh Jack." Bitty felt his eyes well up, in agony that his sweet, sweet boyfriend ever felt like that. "I will tell you every day of my life that you are the opposite of that if it'll help. I love you so much."

 Bitty could feel Jack's smile against his skin and the corners of his lips lifted. "I love you too. I trust you with my heart, my soul, and my body, but in future I won't ask for stuff like what I did this morning during the season, or training camp - for the sake of your poor lil' heart. And I'll make every effort to be the most careful player in the division."

 "It’s not like every check has me in vapours, but the thing at the game - I had my heart in my throat, darlin’- and...and your career is your body and I only half know what I’m doing when we, ya know...”

“You can tell me in bed with a straight face how you’re gonna fuck me but now you’re blushing?”

 Bitty leant back to look up at him, fingers gripping onto his T-shirt. “That’s ‘cause I’m concentrating on having a healthy relationship moment right now and not about that big ol’ body of yours all around me, thankyouverymuch.”

 Jack laughed, nuzzling into Bitty’s neck. “Of course you are, I know that look in your eyes.” 

“That’s just the way people look at you, only notice it on me 'cause I’m up close.” Jack snorted, pulling Bitty’s plate and cutlery across the table. “What on earth are you doing?”

“You’re gonna eat here.”

“Am I now, mister?”

“Yep, I like you sitting here.” Jack grinned, jiggling his legs so Bitty bumped into his chest

 Bitty narrowed his eyes up at Jack, tugging his plate in closer, failing at not smiling. “Don’t you get the idea this’ll be a regular thing.”

 Jack pressed his face into Bitty’s hair and he felt his chest heave as he took in a deep breath, tightening his arm around Bitty’s waist. “I’ll just have to remember every detail then, eh?”

 Bitty kissed his cheek, feeling like the glowing of his heart was about to burst out of his chest and light up half of providence. “This boy.”

 

 

                                                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 The Frogs, who had all been given the ‘Don’t freak out if Jack Zimmermann randomly turns up’ talk in their first week were doing remarkably well seeing as said NHL star had just followed Bitty into the Haus living room carrying three eight packs of beer just days after they had witnessed him set up every single goal against the Panthers and even score a few himself. 

 “Hey guys, hope you don’t mind if I watch the Sharks game with you?” There was a mixture of nodding and shaking heads as they tried to work out what the appropriate answer was, Dex trying not to laugh at them as Chowder bounced up to Jack to hug him.

“Ohmygod should I have done that I’m so sorry I’m so pleased to see you again Jack!”

“Great to see you too Chowder, I see you been keeping these guys in the game as usual. You’re getting better all the time.”

 Chowder went more red than when Farmer had goosed him in front of the whole volleyball team. “Thank you Jack, that’s...thank you so much. You watch our games?” 

“When they show collage hockey on the TV I try and watch.” He slung an arm around Chowder’s shoulder to jostle him playfully like the dad Bitty hoped deep, deep down he would be one day. “Gotta check you’re living up to my room, eh?”

 Jack went around chatting to the guys he knew and being introduced to the Frogs who seemed like they were all on the brink of fainting before settling down on the floor next to Whiskey who looked just as chill as ever but with wider eyes, blushing slightly as he leaned in closer to Jack as they talked during the game, laughing more readily, relaxing into Tango who was sitting on the other side of him.

 

“What were to talking to Whiskey about?” Bitty asked as they made a show of blowing up a mattress as he had _kindly_ let Jack stay on his floor as it _really_ was too late to drive back to Providence now.

“Nothing really. I wasn’t gonna captain talk him, just...chatted about stuff.” 

 Bitty ran his hand over Jack’s shoulder where he was sat on the floor, leaning down to kiss his soft hair. “Thank you, it’ll mean so much to him.” 

 Jack shrugged it off. “No-one knew I needed that in Juniors, not even me. He’s a solid player, sounds like a good guy despite the LAX thing. Samwell did so much for me I want it to do that for other people too.” 

 Bitty was filled with so much love, so much respect, that he flung himself off his bed to hug Jack and toppled them both into the blow up mattress, sending it flying into the opposite wall. They ended up laughing so hard Bitty swore he had grown an extra ab at the end of it, Nursey banging on the ceiling to shut them up.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
